stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Achàman
Once a minor Goa'uld in the service of Cronus, Achaman ep one of the new System Lords after numerous negative events that have shaped his character, especially now shy and paranoid History Minor Goa'uld known as the Supreme God of the Guanches of the Canary Islands on planet Earth. A time underlord of Cronus, was sent to planet Earth by the same ra in order to colonize and take Canario populations from the archipelago off the coast of Morocco. Arrived in the Archipelago, was aware of the existence of a primitive society governed by a Goa'uld named Chaxiraxi. Eliminated the Goa'uld, Achaman but saw his power diminish by the emergence of the child Chijoraji and Magec as well as by the presence of one of underlord of Sokar, the Goa'uld Guayota. In about fifty years, Achaman managed to kill almost all the residents in the various Goa'uld Canary Islands, becoming the Supreme God of the sky. Thanks to its new status as divine, he erected a temple on the top of Teide volcano, from which he began to administer the islands as a King showing fair and decisive. his reign was less when a ship giuse pyramid in 1200 bc Forced to abandon the Earth, Achaman churches and was allowed to bring a selection of the best guanches with which to start a new life. Sort the planet Chor'Ia, established his residence and later swore allegiance to the powerful Cronus, ensuring relative peace millennia. The idyll ended when the news came of the death of Cronus by the Tau'ri. Seized the opportunity, Achaman taken under its control some planets appartemnuti to Cronus and a small fleet of Ha'tak that arranged for the protection of the same Chor'ia. Defeated by Anubis, he submitted easily to the new master preserving what was left of his empire to the fall of the Goa'uld. Forced to retreat, Achaman was rescued from the same population Guanches that he had ruled for thousands of years without ever overdoing it.Although defeated, Achàman remained on the planet Echeyde until the fall of the empire being re-elected as the God and ruler of the planet despite the clear opposuizione of his own Jaffa, who after the fall of the empire, marched to his house to kill him. Intercepted by primitive people, were massacred and their weapons were delivered to the Achaman. Forced, however, to maintain a retinue of bodyguards, he instructed a small group of humans making them become Jaffa, however, without the symbiote. In place of goa'uld, Achaman some nanites injected into the blood stream of the various warriors in a manner similar to what was done previously by another goa'uld named Pelops. This last few months before the fall of the empire had made its appearance requesting asylum in exchange for his services. Thanks to these pseudo-jaffà, Achaman remained to monitor a small stellar domain until nis was aware of a Goa'uld resistance. But just before she joined, it was exterminated Achaman forced into hiding to avoid the arrival of Jaffa or Tok'ra agents among its meager row. A few years after the fall of harset, a team was captured and taken to the presence of the Goa'uld, who initially tried to obtain information through torture, but then seeing poor results, he decided to leave the planet and the team itself because of some riots caused by them. The rise to power For a dozen years after the exploration of the planet Echeyde by the SG1 team, Achaman did return again in the orbit of the planet to the edge of a ha'tak. The reappearance of the same Achaman on the planet's population had the effect of restoring the Goa'uld control of the entire planet in a matter of months. Again secured control of the planet, Achaman decided to increase the numbers of the population and to establish some holidays with the aim of taking the best men for his army from each village. Despite an 'initial problem related to the customs of the peoples guanches once again Achaman convinced the people to generate more children and donate them to make warriors. For over two hundred years, Achaman increased the numbers of the population of the planet by keeping every promise to the people. The opportunity came when emerge many centuries later, a Goa'uld emerged at the head of a vast, dangerous army. The clash between the armies of Khnum, Qiang and Satra, destroyed the balance of power Goa'uld while allowing Achaman to become independent and to lay claim to the rank of System Lord. following the death of Qiang at the hands of a Goa'uld known as Huang DiDi, Achaman was summoned to the planet Amon Shek and officially recognized as a System Lord by the survivors of the previous dynasty. The war with Akhmenrah and decline With the rank of System Lord, Achaman immediately decided to re-submit part of the former domains of Cronus who for centuries had enjoyed total freedom. The unexpected fall of Khnum increased the prestige of the same Achaman, which soon rivaled the successor of the Supreme System Lord for many of the planets in the Milky Way. Because of this competition, a conflict broke out between himself and Achaman and Akhmenrah. Unfortunately, the war between Akhmenra and his opponent Achaman lasted for almost ten long years in which both Goa'uld came out completely exhausted. With both armies coming to the dissolution, Achaman, and the same Akhmenrah decided to create a demilitarized zone between the two domains immediately filled by some realms Goa'uld that were formed on both sides to avoid further friction between the two powers. Because of this situation, both Goa'uld had to start a wide program of reconstruction ch placed them at the fuopri of large System Lords. Following the rule of Achaman saw a 'further push by the other System Lords, doing the same Achaman fold in the control of a domain composed of ten planets only three of which on the surface which is a stargate. Vanir war and new power The invasion Vanir lasted for decades until suddenly the Pegasus galaxy did not reach the powerful Goa'uld ships of new generation. Attracted the Vanir fleet within the orbit of the planet Arucas, the head of a small but powerful fleet, Achaman managed to inflict a major defeat that began the expulsion of the Milky Way galaxy from Vanir. Following the victory, Achaman regained the planet despite the exhausted mines of naquadah. Used as agricultural planet, Arus saw fighting a second and third battle between the Vanir and the combined forces of the System Lords were forced to abandon the first Galaxy headed to the Triangulum galaxy. Following the victory over the Vanir, Achaman was acclaimed as the new Supreme System Lord ousting Khnum, who still remained in the rank of System Lord, yielding only the charge in favor of the same supreme Achaman. Mithology Achamán ("the skies") is the father god and creator God of the Guanches. He created the land, water, fire and air, and all creatures derived their existence from him. He is said to live on the summits of the mountains. In mythology, Magec, the Sun God was kidnapped by Guayota and locked him up in Teide (a volcano), plunging the world into darkness. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:System Lord's Categoria:Supreme System Lords Categoria:Guanches Pantheon